In the modern office environment, various pieces of peripheral equipment, for example, printers or plotter devices are commonly interconnected to a main computer. Most computer input/output (I/O) connection interfaces are standard plug or socket RS 232 connectors. While some of the peripheral devices include cables terminated with compatible RS 232 connectors for mateable interconnection with the connector on the computer, it is not uncommon for the peripheral equipment to have a cable assembly terminated with connectors other than the standard RS 232. For example, peripheral devices may be terminated with telephone jacks or plugs.
When interconnecting a peripheral piece of equipment that is terminated with other than the standard RS 232 type connector, an adapter must be used to interconnect the two different types of connector configurations. For example, present known adapters are used to interconnect commercial telephone connectors to the standard RS 232 interfaces on a computer. It is also known that certain manufacturers of peripheral equipment terminate cables from the equipment with customized telephone connectors. With an adapter specifically configured to interconnect to the customized telephone connector, the manufacturers of the peripheral equipment may exercise a certain degree of control over which computers the peripheral equipment can be connected. Further, by interconnecting in the adapter the contacts of the customized telephone jack to selective pins of the commonly used 25 position RS 232 device, a further degree of control of the ability to connect peripheral equipment to computers may be exercised. In addition, it is desirable to provide an interconnective device that protects against electro magnetic interference (EMI). Accordingly, a shielded electrical jack connector with a customized aperture, which connector is to be subsequently wired to a different electrical connector, such as a standard RS 232 connector, is of interest for interconnective purposes.